


Arrogantly Blind

by TheNeonWarrior



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff for the most part, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Identities, Tags May Change, blind!adrien au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNeonWarrior/pseuds/TheNeonWarrior
Summary: [My friend came up with this, I am the beta for this story and I am posting it here on Ao3, she is on Wattpad but hasn't published it there yet. I'll link her when she does.]I might be blind but that won't stop me from saving people, ever since that day, I swore to myself that no matter what I would protect those who can't protect themselves.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 9





	Arrogantly Blind

I was born blind. It has been really hard my whole life because I have never had any real friends. I have left my house only a few times for when I have a photo shoot. I am a famous model, known just about everywhere, but the thing is that I have never actually enjoyed it, because I can’t see what I am doing. I have never even seen the outfit I am wearing. I can’t see anything except for extreme light. But today I am going to try and sneak out and go to school. I got my father to let me try and go to school for a little while, but he said that if I don’t do well then he will pull me out of school for good.

\---

On my way to school I hear a pained grunt of what sounded like an old man. I try and find my way over to where I hear the constant pained groans. 

"You boy there," a rough voice of an elderly man cries out in weeps, "Please help an old soul out won't you?"

“Sir, are you ok?” I ask to the who I can assume to be an old man’s whos voice is whimpering with pain.

“Yes, Thank you for helping me young man” He replies,  even being unable to see, I can feel this man's gaze move towards my cane.

“I have a gift for you young man,”  the man whispered to me in a voice quiet enough only he and I could hear.

“No sir that is not-” he grabs my hand and puts a small hexagon box in my hand. I feel around the box and try to figure out what it is.

“What is it?” I ask.

"Open it when you are sure you are by yourself and no sooner, then and only then you will see," the man eagerly replies. I feel his presence leave and I move toward the direction my voice over is giving me. When I get to school I bump into a person or so I think.

"A-Ah! I-I'm so sorry!" I shout a little too loudly. I feel eyes shift towards me. My face turns red and hot,  _ How embarrassing.  _ Wait is that even a person? Nope it is a stop sign. I reached around for my cane that fell on the ground. But before I can grab it I hear a loud shriek

“AHHHHHHH, Is that Adrien Agreste” Some girl runs up and hugs me which makes me fall over. Oh no I really don’t want someone to see my eyes.

“What are you doing?” The girl who jumped on me asks.

“I uh, um I'm looking for my sunglasses,” I reply back to her. 

“Why is it cloudy? ” she questions.

“W-wait just a second, who are you” I question despite her already saying her name trying to avoid her question. 

“ Chloé Bourgeois duh, do you not recognise me? Have you never seen me?” 

“Uh actually I have never seen anyone” I mumbled. 

“What?”

“Nothing I need to get to class,” I finally find my sunglasses and try to make my way up the stairs counting each step as I go.  _ Seventeen steps, okay got it, _ now let's go find the headmaster. Again I unluckily bump into another person,

“I should really pay more attention,” I mutter to myself.

“Sorry dude, I’m Nino, what's your name?” Nino asks.

“I’m Adrien,” I replied all the while hoping that he doesn’t see my cane, and it’s just by my luck that he does.

“Are you uh blind?” Nino asks uncomfortably. 

“Yeah I am, would you mind helping me with finding my classes” I mutter vaguely with my head cast downward and my shoulders tense.

“Sure dude, oh and meet my friends Alya and Marinette,” his voice fades a little so I’m thinking he turned his head to look at them

“Uh, Nino if you're pointing in their direction I have no clue where you are pointing, I am completely blind” I wave my hand in front of my face. Why am I being so rude?

“Oh, uh sorry dude,” He sounds a little offended. 

“It is fine just put my hand in their hands so I can know where they are ” Nino grabs my hand and leads me to where his friends are.

“Hi Adrien, I am Marinette” She grabs my hand with her dainty hand. I blush a little.

“It’s nice to meet you” A second girl grabs my hand hers is slightly larger

“And I’m Alya,” this girl says, projecting her voice in my direction.

“Alya. It’s nice to meet you too then, can you all bring me to the headmaster's office, I would like to get my schedule now please.”

“Sure,” Nino says “Oh and uh hey maybe we will have all the same classes and we can help you!” Nino and the others, they all lead me up to the stairs of the headmasters office which is kinda embarrassing and to be honest it feels weird having to be led around. We walk into the headmasters office.

“Hello sir, I am Adrien, the new student. I was wondering if I could get my schedule? Uh and could you do it in braille please?” 

“Sure, and welcome Adrien to Collège Françoise Dupont. I will get you a schedule right away young Adrien.” said the headmaster to his new student.

“Thank you headmaster,” I compliment. 

“Of course Adrien, and I will tell Ms.Bustier that she now has a handicap student in her care.” 

“Thanks,” I praise once more as we leave the headmasters office. 

“ Adrien, is everything okay? ” Marinette asks.

“No, not really. The headmaster called me handicapped. Yeah, so what I may be blind but I want to be treated like everyone else.” I start to pull my cane out when the bell rings ”What was that?” I am rather alarmed.

“Oh that? That was the bell,” Alya stated a little confused.

“Oh, well should we go to class now guys.” 

“Sure, it’s this way,” Nino replies. So they walked on to their classes and left me behind. So I grab my cane out of my bag as I decide to call out to them.

“Hey guys you are forgetting me,” I laugh as I feel them all run back to me.

“Oh we are so sorry” Alya laughs a little apologetically. 

“Haha, I’m fine guys it’s all good! I am going to have my cane out so I can keep track of where you all are, if that’s okay with all of you of course?”I say and they all quickly agree. make our way to our class that is ironically the same one and once we get to the classroom the other students are talking about me. When I enter the room it goes quiet and I can feel as everyone's gaze judges my figure. 

“Today we have a new student named Adrien. Would you like to introduce yourself?” Our homeroom teacher interrupts the suffocating silence. 

“Sure. I am Adrien and I just came to school for my first time ever and-”

“Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?” Chloe spits out.

“I um I’m blind” I mumble under my breath.

“Why do you need them inside?”

“Uh because if the light gets in my eyes it could really hurt them, can we please get class started?”

“Ok time for class,” the teacher replies. 


End file.
